Change Log
► 10/13/2019 ◄ Lines: 658 •Made wiki page. ---- ► 11/12/2019 ◄ Lines: 658 •Fixed major bug with cooking meat: removed incorrect resources. *Made major mistake and left "Update available" on. This has been fixed.* ---- ► 11/8/2019 ◄ Lines: 658 •Added cooked meat. •Buffed hunting: 25% to 33%. •Nerfed getting attacked. •Added cooking. •Fixed bug where health would regenerate after dying, giving you a second life. ---- ► 11/6/2019 ◄ Lines: 639 *Work will continue soon. Some things are unfinished.* •Added metal ore. •Added smelting. -Nerfed stone mining chance: 90% to 80%. -Nerfed mining metal: no longer give metal, instead give metal ore. ---- ► 11/5/2019 ◄ Lines: 600 •Added Forge Menu Foundation. •Added Cooking Menu Foundation. •Added Forge. •Added Camp Fire. -Nerfed hunger: 2 minute drain to 1:40 minute drain. *Someone managed to get -10 health. Congratulations. I fixed your save.* ---- ► 11/4/2019 ◄ Lines: 525 •Fixed Basic Shelter (Was being set to -10 when crafted.) •Added ability to mine stone and metal. ! Ore will need to be forged later in development! Take advantage of this! ! ! If you crafted a Basic Shelter before the fix, I have corrected your save ! ---- ► 11/1/2019 ◄ Lines: 491 •Added Basic/Stone/Metal Pickaxes. •Added stone and metal. ! Mining Incomplete ! ---- ► 10/31/2019 ◄ Lines: 442 •Added sticks ---- ► 10/29/2019 ◄ Lines: 434 •Added Basic Shelter. •Started foundation for Mining Actions. •Recentered labels in Resources •Added backstory. ---- ► 10/28/2019 ◄ Lines: 368 •Added berries. •Added foraging. •Added rain and acid rain •Reduced length of one day from 10 minutes to 6. •Updated the opening menu (Black screen with text.) -Removed unused lines. ---- ► 10/27/2019 ◄ Lines: 298 •Fixed death: wasn't actually permanent and did nothing. ---- ► 10/25/2019 ◄ Lines: 304 •Changed status of game to Alpha •Updated changelog to show the status of game and lines of code at the end of the date. Beginning of Alpha - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End of Pre-Alpha ► 10/25/2019 ◄ Lines: 304 •Added health. •Added healing. →Hunger slowly drains while health goes up. •Optimized hunger (Total lines from 273 to 231) •Fixed loading issue •Fixed hunger display issue ---- ► 10/24/2019 ◄ Lines: N/A •Added Crafting. •Added Wood Planks. •Updated the GUI. ---- ► 10/21/2019 ◄ Lines: N/A •Added eating. •Added food inventory. •Added hunger. •Added starvation (death). •Added resources inventory. •Added wood logs. •Added ability to chop trees. !Health does not display yet! !Death is permanent! ---- ► 10/18/2019 ◄ Lines: N/A •Added hunting. •Added foundation for Health and Hunger. •Minor fixes. ---- ► 10/17/2019 ◄ Lines: N/A •Added day counter. ---- ► 10/15/2019 ◄ Lines: N/A •Added Change Log. •Added Loading/Saving. •Fixed issue with the background not changing to day. •Started work on inventory. ---- ► Before 10/15/2019 ◄ •Data no recorded Beginning of Pre-Alpha - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End of Changelog